The instant invention relates generally to construction tool implements and more specifically it relates to a nail holder to assist a person in hammering nails into a surface area.
Numerous construction tool implements have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold nails and the like in position for striking with a hammer. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,060,442; 3,729,035 and 4,422,489 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.